Saved
by Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka
Summary: DROPPED
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone my name is Len Kagamine, and i have a sister called Rin Kagamine she is so annyoing and stubborn i call her orange freak because  
she loves oranges and she is popular in school , everyone finds her cute,innnocent and kind but to me no because when i refuse her orders  
she would gave me a flying kick and im not popular in school there are someone who bullies me always they are Gakupo and Akaito..

::Len P.O.V ::

I woke up in the morning when i heard the alarm clark (RING RING RING) its so noisy so i get up my bed ,, .. I yawned when i get out  
of my room i closed the door silently and then when i get downstairs i saw Rin cooking in the Kitchen...

"Good Morning sleepy head did you sleep well"..Rin said to me teasingly

"Shut up Rin" I said to her annoyingly..

"Come on , eat up " Rin said to me while Smiling ...

"Itadakimasu" We both said in unison..

"Rin,hows your relationship with Kaito?" i said to her

"Oh,Kaito we are fine he asked me out yesterday" Rin said to me

"What he asked you ?!,,then that means you're girlfriend and boyfriend" i said to her suprisingly

"Hehehe,Thanks,by the way Len when are you going to have Girlfriend your turning 15 soon.."Rin said to me

"I dont know , i dont plan getting a Girlfriend ,come on lets it faster we might be late on school"(Len)

-I put on my Uniform and grabbed my bag and got outside in the house i was so nervous because my bullies will come again-

"Yo,Len seems like your in a hurry" i heard a creepy voice behind my back

"Good Morning Akaito , is there something you need to me " I asked himt

"Oh come on Len , dont forget the thing that you did to us , you humiliated us in front of the class"Gakupo said

::FLASH BACK::

"Okay class im going to ask all of you if you understand today's lesson" Meiko-sensei said to the class

"Ehhh!" the students say in unison

(Meiko-sensei ssubject is music which im good at)

"okay Gakupo and Akaito sing the world is mine together" Meiko-sensei said

-Gakupo and Akaito stand up and faced the class saying nothing because they dont know the world is mine-

-Then suddenly Len raised his hand and said"Sensei,iknow what it it"

"Okay,Len come here" Meiko-sensei said to Len while Smiling

-Len faced the class and begun singing the song until he finished it Meiko-sensei was so happy when he heard Len's voice-

"Very Good , Len you may sit " Meiko-sensei said happily

"As,for the both of you go to the office later" Meiko-sensei said to Gakupo and Akaito angrily

-Meiko-sensei gave Gakupo and Akaito a huge sermon and ordered them to clean the bathroom-

:::END OF FLASHBACK::

"Oh,come on Guys dont mind that i just raised my hand because you dont know what it it" Len said apoligysingly

"Are you saying that we are IDIOTS?!" Gakupo and Akaito said in Unison

-And then they punched Len in the stomach and in the face , Len splitted Blood in his mouth-

-And they leave him in the corner all alone,they laughed so hard in Len's face full in bruise-

-And they Both Leave-

:::::LEN'S P.O.V::::::

"Ughh,this sucks why do they always pick on me " Len thought

"Damn it , it hurts " Len thought

-Suddenly it started raining .. I was soaked-

-When i saw a red thing at the top of his head it was an umbrella and i saw a woman her hair is teal and tied in cute twintails her eyes are full of worry  
in me-

-I woke up when i was in a different room"

-Where Am I? House , No the color of the wall is different-Len thought

-When he raised in the bed and saw many cute teddy bears and he saw a woman with twintails carrying a first aid kit-

"Hello,how is your wound ? " the girl said to me with worry

"Ahh,i mean its ok " i said to her while blushing

"Good to know i found you in the street full of wounds thats why i picked you and treated you here at my house"the girl said to my smiling

"Oh i forgot , My name is "Hatsune,Miku" whats your name " Miku said to me smiling happily

"My name , my name is "Len Kagamine" i said to her while smiling and having a blush at my cheek

"Kagamine ,, oh your Rin's twin ? " Miku said to me

"Oh yes , do you know my Twin ? " I asked her

" Yes, she's my bestfriend " Miku sad to me while smiling

"Anyways, im going to call your sister to get you here,and nice to meet you" Miku said to me

"O-okay" i said to her while blushing and she smiled back to me

-Shes so nice and preety like an angel , i think I have fallen in love with her-


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to everyone sorry for my wrong grammars thank you for (awesome dt) and (Black White and Superstitious) for reviewing my First fanfic ,It gave me courage to continue it *sobs*  
Anyways Please enjoy the story ^_^

*FlashBack*

"Len I heard that you got hurt"Rin said to me worringly

(Rin may be annoying but she is a loving sister)

"Rin,don't worry im fine im not a little boy anymore"I said to Rin

"Ow,Len you looks so cute when you're pouting"Miku said to me and I blushed

"Oh,really thanks….) I said to her

-Finally Me and Rin were going home-

"Miku, thanks for taking care of my brother he is an airhead sometime" Rin whispered to Miku and

Miku giggled

"Len,lets go" Rin said to me

"Okay,Bye Miku thanks for taking care of me" I said to her

"No, it okay you don't need to thank me its only natural to help people " Miku said to me kindly

-On The Way Home-

"Ehem, its seems like my brother fell in love with someone" Rin said to me teasingly

"Me, I'm not " I said to her blushing

"Looks who's blushing" Rin just keep teasing me

"Rin, stop it stop teasing me okay" I said to Rin

"Don't worry Little Brother, I your Big Sister will help you to get close to Miku " Rin said proudly

"You? Big Sister ? Im the Big Brother " I said to her

"No, Im the big sister because im 2 minutes older than you" Rin said

"Okay,fine"I said while sighing

-On School-

"Okay, class we have a new transfer student she's a hottie you know" Meiko sensei said teasingly

"Hatsune san , you may come here" Meiko sensei said

"Yes" I heard her voice and her voice is so gentle its so familiar

"Hello, Everyone my name is Hatsune Miku im 16 years old and I have an dependable brother named

Mikuo Hatsune he is kind and gentle he cares deeply to me and I like Leeks !

-Everyone laugh so hard when miku finished her introduction-

"Hmm,Hatsune san please sit beside Kagamine Kun" Meiko sensei said

"Haii, Hello Len-kun it seems that we are seatmates"Miku said to me

"Oh,Yes" I said to her while blushing

"Let's Get along Okay" Miku said to me happily

-Its LunchTime-

Many students talked to Miku , Miku saw that I was alone sitting in the chair in the cafeteria

"Umm, May I join you ? " Miku said to me

"Oh sure you can " I said to her

"Oi , Hello" Rin said while waving to us

"Hello Rin , Sit here with us " Miku said kindly to Rin

"Umm , Miku chan I have something to tell you " Rin said to MIku

"The truth is Len lik " Before Rin could finish her sentence Len covered her mouth

"What the heck Rin don't say it to her" Len whispered to Rin

"Why , you like her right ? " Rin said to Len

"Yes of course I like her ….. But don't just say things like that " Len said to Rin

::::: Lens Pov::::: ( I know its kinda confusing story so sorry )

"Umm , what are the two of you whispering at " Miku said to us

"Umm , Nothing " we both said in unison

-Finally class was over-

-Me and Rin waited Miku in her shoelock-

-When we saw an Love letter in it-

" Wow a love letter " Rin said

" You sure are popular Miku chan " Rin said to Miku

"Its seems like you have an Rival Len " Rin whispered to me

"Oh , shut up Rin " I said to Rin

"Guys , lets read it " Miku said to us

" Dear Miku ,  
You are so Beautiful I think I fell in love at first sight at you can I meet you at the school Yard ?  
-Your secret Admirer

-I was so jealous when I read that letter knowing that someone Liked Miku well of course Miku will be  
popular because she is beautiful and kind "

"Miku did what the letter said she goes in the school yard while Me and Rin are hiding in the bushes

"Umm , Rin do you think this is Bad ? " I said to Rin

" What's so bad about it you like her right that's why were gonna find out if Miku accepted the Boy's confession" Rin said to me

"But this is too much " I thought

-We were shocked when we saw Utatane Piko one of the popular guy's in the school confessing to Miku-

"Is that Piko " Rin said

"Yeah , that's Piko " I said

" Its seems like I'm defeated " I thought

"Umm , Miku could you be my girl friend Piko looked at Miku while Blushing "

"Me ? Sorry but I have someone that I liked " Miku said to Piko

"You have ? ! " Piko said

"Yes …. Sorry I can't return your feelings " Miku said to Piko while leaving Piko heartbrokened

"I will not give up I'm going to find out who is the person you like" Piko thought

-On the Way Home-

"Wow , Miku that was something " Rin said to Miku

" Oh come on Rin it's nothing I don't like him " Miku said to Rin  
"By the way Miku who is the person you like ? " Rin said to MIku

"Umm , its an secret " Miku said to Rin

"Oh , come one Miku tell me " RIn said

"Oh shut up Rin , doesn't want to tell so stop bugging her " I said to Rin

"Oh come on Len , I know that you wanted to Know " Rin said to me teasingly

"Im not idiot" I said to Rin while blushing

"Okay I will tell to you Rin please keep it an secret " Miku said

"Okay okay promise " Rin said

"Its L…K…. " Miku said to Rin while blushing

"What ? ! you like him " Rin said surprisingly

"Yes , … please keep it an secret Rin " Miku said to Rin

"Umm my house is here see you Guys ! " Miku said to us

"Umm Rin … " I said to Rin  
"What ? " Rin said to me

"Who is the one that Miku likes ? " I said to Rin

"Hmmmm, " RIn said to me

"Oh come one tell me " I said to Rin

"Okay okay " Rin said to me

" She likes you so please don't tell her that I said it to you " Rin said to me

"What she likes me ? ! " I said to Rin

"You surprised ? " Rin said

" Of course Iam " I said to Rin

-At the Bedroom

-I can't sleep I always remember Miku to think that Miku loves me that's impossible " I thought

- On School -

" I can't help it i always looks at Miku she's so pretty today "

"Why did Gakupo and Akaito stopped bullying me ? " it thought to myself"

"It was Lunchtime Miku offered me to eat with her in the rooftop of course i said Yes "

" Wow the view is so beautiful here " Miku said

" Yeah it is " I said to Miku

"Me and Miku began to eat our lunch "

-I opened my bento and saw many dishes that are my favorite ( You know bento means right ? )

" Wow Lenkun your food looks so good ! " Miku said to me

"Thank You ... , Want some ? " I offered her

"You sure thank you " Miku said to me

- I was blushing when she said that -

"Ummm , Miku by the way is it true that You like me ? " I asked Miku

"wha-what are you saying Len-kun its not like i like you or anything " Miku said to me while shaking

-Suddenly tears came from her eyes -

"Why are you crying " I asked her and gived her my handerchief

-She looks so cute when she's crying -

"But you know that i like you " Miku said to me

- I blushed when Miku said that -

"Why dont you want to tell me ? " i said to MIku

"BUt i thought that you won't like me " Miku said to me

"... D-dont worry i like you too " i said to her while blushing

"Really ? " MIku said to me and i saw her eyes were sparkling

"Yes i like you " I said to her

"Miku , would you be my girl friend " i asked her

"Yes i will Len kun " Miku said to me

-I was suprised when Miku kissed me in the lips -

"M-miku " I said to her

"Len kun i love you " Miku said to me

"I love you too i kissed her again "

-The kissed breaked when the alarm i saw the time the lunch break was over-

- Well it's okay skipping class once is good -

-Finally we broked the kiss -

-Me and Miku laughed togeher

-On the way home -

"Len kun how's Rin ? " Miku asked me

"Just call me Len .. Rin she is sick.." I told her

"Ohhh i see " Miku said to me

"Len goodbye this is our house " Miku said to me and waved and i waved back

"I was so excited to tell Rin that Me and Miku are boyfriend and girlfriend-

"Rin , im home " I said to Rin

"Why so excited ? " Rin said to me

"GUess what ? " I said to her

" Me and Miku are girlfriend and boyfriend " I said to her proudly

"Whaat ? did you say " Rin said to me suprised

"Hehehehe looks like my brother find a girlfriend" RIn said to me

"of course " I said proudly to Rin

" Im proud of you my little brother " Rin said to me

"What are you my MOther " i said to her while pinching her cheeks

"Oww that hurts whats that bag thing you have there ? " RIn said to me

"oH this here oranges " I said to her

" Why thank you , youre the best brother ever Len " Rin said to me and hugging me

"Let go of me i cant breath "I said to Rin

-Bed Time -

"I cant sleep im so excited to talk to Miku today "

Chapter 2 End

Sincerely  
- Shinochan :3


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry everyone but im in bad mood taday T-T so i can't upload my new chapter due to sadness T-T 


End file.
